knight_riderfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 107: Everything to Fear
An assassin kidnaps Jenny to lure the team into escorting him to his next hit. Guest Cast Plot Jenny takes some time off to go jogging, but is attacked and kidnapped. The team tracks a signal from her wrist communicator to a location in the mountains. because the rough terrain, Duke and Beast go out to find her. As they near the signal, they find a lone man. A raven, carrying Jenny's communicator lands on his shoulder. The man tells Duke that if he wants to see Jenny alive, he'll have to do everything he's told. Duke hands over his communicator, and reports back to the team they hit a dead end. The man takes Duke and Beast into the hills, and picks up a container of Liquid Nitrogen Gas, an experimental and highly explosive material. He demonstrates its power by using just a vial to destoy a small shack. He reveals himself as Eddie Linder, a.k.a. "The Raven" Trek and Erica review Domino's video scans from the time Jenny disappeared. They find a Chrysler Raven, one of only fifty vehicles ever made. This one was last registered to the late Carl Linder. Danté researches Carl linder: Linder died seven years ago, survived by two sons, Edward and Joseph. Edward was lost at seas shortly after his father's death. Joseph was shot and killed 12 months ago by an unknown assailant. It is believed that Eddie Linder may be the assassin "Raven", responsible for the death of the Premier of Iceland in 1993 and Saudi Prince Abu Nasser in 1989. Kyle goes to Carl Linder's last known address while Trek and Erica track Beast through the woods. Beast pulls into and it explodes as Trek and Erica watch. They assume Duke must be dead, but the shed was actually a secret entrance to a mine shaft. The explosion sealed off the entrance. Raven clips some of Beast's wires, disabling inbound and outbound communications, the tracking beacon, remote locator, and scanning ciruits. Beast leaves the tunnels, and Raven takes them to their target: the home of Philip Webb, famous philanthropist. Raven explains that Webb is also known as "Professor Webster", who runs an elite assassin training school. Raven was trained in this school, and Professor Webster sent him on an assignment where he unknowingly assassinated his own brother. Raven intends to seek revenge by using the gas to kill Webb. Kyle finds Jenny's wristband, but can't locate her. Duke gives Raven the over-ride code for Beast. Raven drives off with Beast and the gas. Although Beast's inbound communications have been disconnected, he reroutes inbound communication through the auxilliary unit. Danté assumes that Beast will do this, but Kyle has never even heard of the auxilliary unit. Danté explains that the mechanics installed it in all of the vehicles, and that he sent Kyle a memo on it. Kyle eventually finds Jenny locked in an empty underground gas station fuel tank. He transmits a message to Beast that he found Jenny, and Beast patches it through his external speakers to notify Duke. With Jenny safe, Duke goes after Raven and pulls him from Beast. They are discovered by Webb's guards, and get caught in a crossfire as a timer on the LNG count down. Beast uses his air ram to throw the explosive a safe distance away before it goes off. Duke confronts Philip Webb with his true identity as "The Professor" and threatens to come back and shut down his school. Webb tells Duke it would be harder than he thinks. Notes Trivia 107